Backstab
Backstab is an ability that allows attacks made while concealed and behind a target to perform additional damage. The additional damage is substantial enough to often kill targets in a single blow. This ability is available to thieves (except swashbucklers), and stalkers Mechanics In order to attempt a backstab, the character must be: * Concealed: while typically achieved by use of the Hide in Shadows ability, it can also be achieved through the use of spells, a Potion of Invisibility, or magic items (see the Invisibility section for a complete list). An important benefit of invisibility is that it imposes no armor restrictions. * Behind the target: in the original Baldur's Gate, a backstab could be initiated from any angle. With Tales of the Sword Coast, backstabbing was adjusted to require the attacker to be within a 90 degree arc behind the target, which carried over to Shadows of Amn and the Enhanced Editions. * Wielding an appropriate weapon: see the Backstab Eligible Weapons section for a discussion on the eligible weapons. Any attack made while these conditions are met will be treated as a backstab attempt. Regardless of whether the attempt is successful or not, the attacker will immediately become visible. If the attack roll is successful, the target will suffer a multiple of the weapon's normal damage. If the attacker is dual-wielding, the backstab attempt will be made with the weapon in the main hand. If that weapon isn't suitable for backstabs, the attack may still succeed but it will only result in normal damage. Since the first attack usually breaks concealment, the character's APR is not relevant (except for a Mage / Thief using Mislead). Most bosses are immune to backstabs as are several types of creatures (e.g., oozes, jellies, beholders, and some golems). Backstab Eligible Weapons Backstabs can only be performed with fists or melee weapons that a pure Thief would be able to use: * long swords * short swords * katanas * wakizashis * ninja-Tos * scimitars * daggers * clubs * quarterstaves Even if a weapon falls into one of the above categories, it may not be used for backstabbing if: * It's usage restrictions exclude thieves. For example the Staff of the Magi is a quarterstaff (a permitted weapon category) but cannot be used for backstabbing since its use is restricted to Mages/Sorcerers. * Access to the weapon was gained through the Use Any Item HLA. * Access to the weapon was gained through multi/dual classing Any spell-conjured melee weapon is eligible for backstabbing, regardless of its apparent weapon class. This includes weapons created by spells such as Spiritual Hammer and Black Blade of Disaster. Backstab Damage Formula ((weapon damage + damage bonuses) × multiplier + strength bonus) x critical multiplier Where: *'weapon damage' is the weapon's physical damage. This includes bonuses from enchantments and supplemental melee damage, but does not include non-melee damage such as elemental damage. For example, the extra +1d4 piercing done by the upgraded Staff of the Ram would be included, but the +1 Cold Damage from Varscona would not. *'damage bonuses' are damage bonuses from class kits, weapon specialization, and weapon style bonuses. *'multiplier' is the backstab multiplier. See bottom of the page. *'strength bonus' is bonus damage from high Strength. *'critical multiplier' is 2 for critical hits, 1 otherwise. When dual wielding, the backstab will be performed using the main hand weapon. Normally, this will break concealment, causing the off-hand weapon to do normal damage. When using Mislead, however, backstabs will occur from both weapons. For most characters, the backstabbing weapon with the most damage potential is the upgraded Staff of the Ram, which does an average of 15.5 points of damage per hit. A Mage / Thief, however, has access to the Black Blade of Disaster which can do an average of 23 points of damage per hit. Its damage output can be further increased through the use of APR boosting equipment (e.g., wielding Belm or Kundane in the offhand) and spells (e.g., Improved Haste). Backstab Success Chance Since a backstab occurs automatically with a successful hit, success chance can be increased by improving THAC0. See the general article on THAC0 for ideas on how this attribute can be improved. As members of the warrior group, Stalkers are much less likely to suffer from THAC0 issues than thieves. See the class page for thieves for ideas on how to improve their THAC0. In terms of general advice (applicable to both), be wary when dual wielding since the main-hand weapon will suffer a THAC0 penalty until the character is specialized (2 points) in two-handed fighting. In the late game, a weapon that increases Strength, like Angurvadal or Crom Faeyr might compensate that even if as a plain Thief you only have access to one proficiency point in that style. Also, consider playing as an Elf, since they receive a +1 to-hit racial bonus when using short swords and long swords Additional backstab opportunities Instead of using Hide-in-Shadows, a thief can use Invisibility to create a backstab opportunity. The advantage to this method is that it can be done while in the direct line of sight of enemies while in the midst of combat. Various wizard spells would work for this purpose, as would drinking a Potion of Invisibility. See the section on Backstab#Invisibility later in this article for a complete list of items and spells. The high level ability Assassination allows for a full round of attacks using the backstab multiplier (without the need for concealment). Using an Oil of Speed potion or Improved Haste spell doubles the number of attacks per round, theoretically doubling the number of backstab attempts while using Assassination. The Mislead spell allows characters to attack without breaking concealment. As a result, every attack they make (including with the offhand) are treated as backstabs as long as they stay behind their target. This option is only available to the Mage / Thief class. Multiplier table Invisibility Items *Dagger of the Star *Potion of Invisibility *Ring of Gaxx *Sandthief's Ring *The Specter's Ring Wizard Spells *Invisibility *Improved Invisibility *Mislead *Shadow Door See Also * Stalker * Thief * Cleric / Thief * Fighter / Thief * Fighter / Mage / Thief * Mage / Thief * THAC0 Category:Class abilities